Greenway
, fringe of human space |sector= |system= |stars= |moons= None |satellites= |rotation=27 hours |orbit=355 days/years |diameter=10,091 kilometers |terrain=*Largely forested *Many mountains and valleys |gravity=0.917 |temperature= |climate= |atmosphere= |species=*Humans |technology tier=3 |government=*Loose coalition of local towns and lodges |population=*~200,000 |demonym= |continents= |countries= |cities=*Viridios (Capital) *Actaeon's Landing (Sole Spaceport) |industries=*Logging *Mining *Hunting *Agriculture |affiliation=*Independent }} Greenway, once known as Castaway, was a human colony established by colonists wishing to escape the authority and so they settled on the outskirts of a barely remembered colony on the fringes of human space. While on paper it is still a UEG colony, in practice it is a independent world. Its people hold strong anti-centralization and pro-colonial autonomy sentiment, making the colony was essentially ungovernable for the . In the Post-War Era, it has become a haven for people trying to escape for the often authoritarian rule of Earth, however it is also no ally of the as the colonist there wish to be free of conflict and have no interest in inviting civil war. The people of Greenway will fight both the UNSC and Insurrection to maintain their peace and protect their homes. History Originally discovered in 2420 by a lost exploratory vessel it was originally named "Castaway" in memento to how it was first discovered. At first it seemed suitable for terraforming and colonization and the initial wave of colonists arrived aboard the Actaeon, which would later be broken down to be the planet's first and only spaceport. These colonists were mostly those those wished to be free of the United Earth Government, many of them being refugees from the Insurrection's conflict. Some time after 2490 the colonists would rename their home Greenway, in reference to the planet's world-spanning forests. Initially the agencies of Earth had some interest in the development of the colony but the sheer distance of the world proved problematic. Eventually their attention shifted towards worlds closer to Earth and plans for further colonization were abandoned, leaving the planet to be almost totally forgotten by the wider galaxy. Military & Armed Forces Greenway's Many Militias Greenway has no standing military or army, instead its protected by a collection of local militias that are tied together by the common goal of defending Greenway. Each community, town, and village maintains its own militia that can be called upon in case of an emergency. These can range from dealing bandits, to responding to natural disasters, carrying out search-and-rescue missions, or wildlife attacks. Other times they serve as the planet's chief form of law enforcement. The Militia's greatest strength is that in times of war, the entire population of the planet can be counted on to defend their home, each settler having their own hunting rifle or other weapon to defend themselves with. As shown in the Reaver attack of 2553 and later attempted UNSC occupation, the whole planet can become a dangerous nest of guerrillas. Greenway Rangers The closest thing that Greenway has to professional soldiers are the Greenway Rangers. Sometimes referred to as the Green Rangers, they are a force of dedicated woodsmen, frontiersmen, explorers, guides, and of course, huntsmen. Not only do they patrol the roads and keep them safe for travelers but by operating in the wilderness the Rangers are the first line of defense and keep many of the dangerous wildlife at bay. The Rangers are excellent marksmen and in times of war become deadly snipers. Geography Demographics The planet’s population was scattered far and wide across the surface in small self-sufficient communities located in remote areas of harsh wilderness. There is almost no vestige of central government save with the Mayor of Viridios, who controls the only spaceport on the planet and the largest militia. Still, even then the Mayor of Viridios has almost no authority over the actions of other villages and towns. Its people hold strong anti-centralization and pro-colonial autonomy sentiment, making the colony was essentially ungovernable for the UNSC.